callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Commando (weapon)
There's something that I need to get off my chest... The Commando looks really ****ing ugly. I mean, really. The weird magazine, flat top receiver, and rail system were bad enough, but after watching some Call of Duty: Black Ops gameplay videos again, the whole weapon just looks like a big, bulky, pixelated piece of crap. That's pretty sad, considering that its supposed to be the staple weapon of the MACV-SOG. On another note though, the FAMAS F1 FELIN looks gorgeous. Thoughts? 04:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Why "Commando" instead of "XM177E2"? Does anybody else think it's peculiar that the XM177E2 is referred to as the "Commando" in Call of Duty: Black Ops? For those of you who don't know, the in-game name "Commando" refers to the series name of the rifle (the Colt Model 629 Commando) while "XM177E2" refers to the military designation assigned by the U.S. Army. I also found a really detailed website about firearms and equipment used by the MACV-SOG during the period of time in between the years of 1964 and 1972, I just wish that Treyarch had seen it first. :/ If anybody is interested, here's the link: http://www.modernforces.com/sog_weapons.htm I found it to be very fascinating. 16:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) if it was named car-15 that would reduce confusionThedeerhunter 04:16, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Commando is easier to say than XM177E2... that and other things... like the fact that not to many people care to know what the XM177E2 is... Price25 04:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) It also seems that not too many people care to know what the MACV-SOG was either. :/ 14:36, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Did it ever occur that Treyarch didn't call it an XM177E2 because... well... it actually isn't an XM177E2? If you look at the XM177E2 in the picture at the link above, you'll see it has a fixed A1 carry handle. Flattop receivers like the one on the M4 and this frankengun weren't in the military mindset before the Colt ACR in the '90s (hell, it took them a decade after the M4 to put rails on the M16). You can cry "black ops got if first" all effing day if you want (*braces for the incoming flame attacks*), but this Vietnam-era M4gery is a 100% fictional M4 clone made up by Treyarch in order to pull in the tacticool MW2 crowd. Of course, they could also have used a carbine version of the Model 656, an actual railed M16A1 prototype tested during the Vietnam conflict as a light sniper/designated marksman rifle, but don't ask me why they didn't (maybe too much research for them to do? lol). But what do I know? I'm just a "gun nerd" and nobody seems to like us or have any interest in our input around here. Happy Halloween, BTW. :) Ghost Leader 19:18, October 31, 2010 (UTC) You're right, Ghost Leader. I've played through the single player campaign and used the weapon in online multiplayer, and after comparing it with the picture of a real XM177E2 from the Web site that I posted above, I've come to the conclusion that the Commando isn't based on the XM177E2. I find this to be extremely strange because (according to Wikipedia) the XM177E2 is very popular as a model for airsoft guns and it's well known that Infinity Ward and Treyarch model the firearms in the Call of Duty video games after airsoft lookalikes of such weapons (one example being the Tokyo Marui Beta Spetsnaz, of which the AK-74u is based on). 12:03, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :You are all a bunch of dumbshits. The reason why it's called the "Commando" is because it's a Colt Commando. Jesus Christ, why don't any of you actually know what the fuck you're talking about? YuriKaslov 17:57, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Do we move it to Commando (weapon)? Technically it is just called the Commando in-game. Imrlybord7 14:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Eh, go ahead. That's what the game calls it. Besides, we can always change it if need be. Chief z 14:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :The thing is that I'm not really for or against it. Although I agree with the policy of naming things as they are named in-game, I also think it was very stupid of Treyarch to just call it the "Commando." Imrlybord7 14:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Same here; I'm not too hung up on it, the game being months away from release and all. On another note, I recall Max Payne naming the same gun just "Commando," but that's neither here nor there. Chief z 14:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Additionally, what of the optics? Are we to put them into their own category in the same way that the AUG has been handled, simply label it as what it's modeled after? Or is that a special case? Mechanical 42 06:50, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, side note that the optics seem to be modeled after the Colt 4x20 scope, or some variation thereof. Mechanical 42 15:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :: ::It is possible that it is a Colt Commando. :: ::When I first saw "Commando" I was hoping for a SIG Commando. They're my personal favorite type of assault rifle. Oh well, maybe Modern Warfare 3. FlapjacksNsyrup 02:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) magazine the magazine looks like a 20 round STANAG, but the article states it contains 30 rounds.What's up with that? Price25, 23:09 June 17, 2010 (UTC) The SOG often customised their weapons to better suit their needs. it's very possible that the magazines were made special for the unit. (JayPeezey 16:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC)) Also keep in mind that CoD doesn't always get magazine models or capacities correct. But it was definitely a 30 round mag in the gameplay they showed. Imrlybord7 16:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : Additionally, that magazine is far too long to be a 20 round mag. Trust me, I have three AR-15s and one CAR-4. : the magazine looks as if its falling out of the gun the magazine latch hole is clearly seen i wish the designers would actually have some hands on experience with the guns they are trying to portray it would really benefit the games alot. : I think if they spent as much time on range-firing the actual guns as they do on adding all kinds of sneaky easter-eggs to their models (finger prints, markings, text), they might make some weapon models that are accurate and interesting. The only problem there is that some of the guns they included in the game are just about extinct (in a manner of speaking) and could be prohibitively expensive or downright impossible to even rent for range firing. Incrognito 22:40, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Please stop putting CAR-15 on this page It's called the Commando in-game, and that's the only name that should be on the page, period. remember, this wiki treats all weapons as fictional, and while it may piss off Wikipedia-certified gun nerds that we don't have "CAR-15" somewhere on the page, they'll have to live with it. Darkman 4 01:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Alright, the "Official name" for this thing is the Commando, but someone needs to at least write out the facts that this rifle should not exist in the game. I'm not being nerd about it. I'm just more informed than the next guy who writes something. If someone wants to know how clouds are formed, you telling them doesn't make you a "nerd". Anyway, it should just be pointed out that this rifle is a complete fiction and that it borrows its features from the CAR-15 in terms of the stock and lower reciever and that the upper has the short barrel of the M733 which is also called the "Colt Commando". It also has the flat top rails, which means that there is no carrying handle, a thing that doesn't exist for AR-15s during the entire Cold War period and would not be invented until the mid 90s. All these should be pointed out for those interested. Yes, it's a game, but people are curious and I don't want to be cliche, but "The more you know, the better" :We allowed people to add real life info a while ago, but what happened was that there were pages where there was more RL info than in-game info. Gun pages are here to give info about how to use the guns in the game and their stats; not for gun nerds to jerk each other off about "inconsistencies". As one of our users said when we allowed RL info, "The CoD Wiki is a very poor place for gun information". Now, we treat guns as completely fictional, which has made our gun pages look much better. Darkman 4 19:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :: But its making kids think that they are gun experts. And only embrassing themselves when they write on some forum that US Forces in Vietnam used Famas from 2001 and Arctic Wafare from eighties. :::We're not here to prevent people from embarassing themselves. Darkman 4 17:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Who cares if it makes kids think they're gun experts? If they decide to be stupid and believe everything they see and hear in a video game, then it's their own damn fault, not ours. No offense if you're a Democrat, but could you please keep the "Blame Bush" to a minimum? OrcishTroll 12:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::@OrcishTroll, I am completely confused about your statement. Where was Bush mentioned in this discussion? Incrognito 22:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Nowhere, it's just my analogy. Democrats have a habit of blaming Bush for some stuff he wasn't really responsible for, this guy's blaming us for something we're not really responsible for. Thus, my comment "keep the Blame Bush to a minimum". OrcishTroll 21:00, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Um you do know it was called the CAR-15 in the earlier E3 gameplay Peeshmail 17:54, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Diffirent pickup icons in MP trailer Has anyone noticed that the Commando in the MP trailer appears to have (at least) 2 diffirent killfeed icons? In the first section, when the player gets "first blood", the barrel is shorter (this is the most obvious diffirence, but there are other diffirences as well) than in the next section (gameplay section on "Launch"). Perhaps it's a feature of CaC 2.0? --Sentinel 101 17:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : Which video were you referring to? Could you give the internal link for it (assuming it's on the wiki). Incrognito 22:31, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Iron Sights Is it me or does the Commando use the FAMAS iron sights? - The Asian Gangsta' :No, and neither does the in-game FAMAS. They both use a form of tactical sights, but the commando's appears to be shorter and fatter. YuriKaslov 07:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :the FA-MAS,CAR-15, and the g-11. all have very similar sightsThedeerhunter 10:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::FAMAS, Commando, G11, Enfield and AUG use the same tactical iron sights. BRX 11:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC)BRX Here's a pic that looks like the FAMAS, Commando, G11, Enfield, AUG, and the M60's iron sights. - The Asian Gangsta' 09:08pm, September 10, 2010 http://stickman.rainierarms.com/galleries/AR15%20Carbines%20II/IMG_9295%201028%20WEVO%20Stick.jpg : Thanks Gangsta, you're absolutely right about that sight. Seems kind of boring to be using the same tactical sight for almost a quarter of the guns in the game though... Incrognito 22:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Rate of Fire and Damage This weapon fires at 700 RPM. The damage is somewhere between 20 and 33. It is an m4 carbine from that era or a colt commando or ar-15 or whatever you want to call it. Shouldn't someone add that it is blindingly obvious it's an m4 or is that too "gun nerdy" The damage for the Commando is the same as the AK-47 based on test I did, they're both 3-hit kills in close-medium range and 4-hit kills in long range, hope this is helpful. - The Asian Gangsta' 1:07pm, November 13, 2010 Last few unlocked assault class weapon? judging from what I saw from the Create a Class menu, I saw that the 'commando' was at the bottom few - balancing issues much? Wiki-waffle 15:13, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. The rank requirement is very high for the Commando. Me personally, I think the Famas is better. Davey2k10 17:37, November 17, 2010 (UTC) No Arctic Camo No such thing, pic caption should be changed. why is this page up for deletion? i mean realy? 00:28, November 23, 2010 (UTC)klcdeathman why is this page up for deletion? i mean realy? 00:28, November 23, 2010 (UTC)klcdeathman :It's not. Seems someone decided to get all frustrated and nominate it for deletion. YuriKaslov 00:34, November 23, 2010 (UTC) About it's recoil I believe the part where it says it has a tendency to jump to the right should be removed, as it's not true; the car has a 60 sidekick value on both left and right, as such, during prolonged fire the weapon would kick at a balance of those to values which is either non, or left followed by right and vice-versa. From my experience, I think it has a medium vertical recoil which can be mitigated by shooting two-round bursts. Why is there a video entitled "new set up :):)" in the centre of the page? Is this some pathetic attempt to boost views? I didn't watch very much of it, but from what I saw it is not related to the Commando. ' 17:22, December 15, 2010 (UTC)Unknown Contributor' 17:22, December 15, 2010 (UTC) spam? there's this random guy who posted a totally unrelated video in this page 'my new setup' or something. it doesn't even contain the commando as far as I seen. excuse my noobness, but I think that's called 'advertisment' and it should be removed. 18:08, December 15, 2010 (UTC) A superior version of the AK-47 The commando has less recoil, better iron sights, and a faster reload time. The only thing the AK47 has going for it is that it is unlocked quicker, but once you have both guns unlocked is there any reason why you would not use this over the AK? 06:40, December 29, 2010 (UTC)